1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a headlamp assembly and a headlamp module for use in a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a headlamp module having an internally-reflecting trough for directing light rays in a forward direction and a headlamp assembly having a plurality of headlamp modules, at least one of which includes an internally-reflecting trough for directing light rays in a forward direction.
2. Related Technology
Conventional headlamp assemblies typically include one or more sets of headlamp modules cooperating with each other to provide illumination for a motor vehicle. For example, one set of headlamp modules may define a low beam, another set of headlamp modules may define a high beam, and another set of headlamp modules may define a turn signal.
Each of the headlamp modules typically includes a housing and a lens cooperating to define a cavity, a light element that is generally centrally located within the cavity, and a reflector positioned near a rear portion of the cavity to reflect light rays from the light element towards the front of the cavity and out through the lens. Often, the light element is a light emitting diode connected to the headlamp module by a support arm. Furthermore, the reflector is typically a component made of a generally reflective material, such as polished metal or highly-reflective plastic that covers all or most of the rear wall of the cavity.
Because the light element is positioned in a generally closed cavity, the housing and the components defining and providing electricity to the light element are potentially exposed to undesirable heat levels from light element. Therefore, this type of design typically requires temperature mitigating components, such as a heatsink supporting the light element with respect to the housing and cooling channels formed by the housing itself. Even if these structures are able to consistently prevent undesirably high heat levels, the temperature mitigating components generally increase the complexity and the part cost of this type of headlamp module.
Due to their highly reflective nature and centralized location, the light element, the components supporting the light element, and the reflector are all highly visible components. More specifically, these components are particularly visible when the light element is not emitting light, causing the unlit headlamp module to have a generally undesirable aesthetic appearance.
Another known type of headlamp module is an internal reflector module. In this design, a light source is spaced apart from the base of a translucent block for directing light rays into the body of the translucent block. More specifically, the light source is positioned along a central axis of the translucent block so that the light rays exit the light source, travel across an air gap, and then enter the translucent block. The light rays are then reflected internally by the inner surfaces of the translucent block in a desired direction. However, as with the above described design, the centralized location of the light source creates a generally aesthetically undesirable appearance. Furthermore, the air gap may cause undesirable light loss or an unsecured connection between the light source and the translucent block.
It is therefore desirous to provide a headlamp module having a decreased complexity and part cost and an aesthetically desirable appearance.